The Kiss (A Fairy Tail Oneshot)
by animebishoujou12
Summary: After the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Erza decided to take a little walk around the city... all the while bumping into her 'special' someone.


**Jerza Stories Luuul**

 _ **Erza Scarlet's POV**_

The 4th day of the Grand Magic Games is already finished and we were able to celebrate on our own, everyone was happy and celebrating in their own way and I, in mine. I went outside for a breezy walk, talking to myself, I reflected through Fairy Tail's fights.

"Everyone is doing their best, I'm sure we'll be Fiore's number one guild." I muttered to myself and gazed at the moon.

Later on, as I was walking back to the guild's inn, I sensed someone around.

"Who's there?!"

A familiar figure emerged from the shadows, it was Jellal.

"J-jellal… What brings you here?"

"Erza I-I uhh… prepared a picnic for us… " Jellal said as a blush of pink was seen all over his face. " I heard from someone in your guild that your picnic plans are usually ruined so… yeah."

We went to a tiny garden in one part of the city, food was prepared, a blanket was laid on the grass. Jellal went ahead and lighted each candle that was in the middle of the cloth. He escorted me to sit and I gladly accepted, we talked much about the past but Jellal hated to bring the bad memories back so I had to tell him mine.

"And you know, Natsu and the others really was a pain in the neck, they always fight and its my duty to fend them off." I said.

"You sure have a great family there Erza." Jellal said.

"Don't you have Meldy and Ultear? They are your family in such a while… You also have Fairy Tail as your family." I stated.

"Ahh Iie, I'm too much of a trouble for Fairy Tail, if I keep joining the games, I might be discovered and your guild might be disqualified."

"Don't worry, remember when you were up against Jura? Meldy and Ultear tried their best for you to be undiscovered so you'll be fine.(Though I thought you were gonna win, but well, you're Jellal afterall.)" I said and slapped him on his back.

"Ack!*cough* *cough*"

"Ahh! I'm so sorry, Jellal!"

I began to worry because of an unknown force and tried my best to make him feel better, I patted his back softly and gave him water. When his hand touched mine, I reacted and quickly pulled my hands. I felt my face heat up as I gaze down on my lap… What's happening to me?

"Its alright… really."

"I also said the same thing back in Ryuzetsu Land…" I said and giggled.

"B-back then.. I-I d-didn't m-mean t-t-o…"

Suddenly, memories of Jellal, No, the old Jellal came to me, his smile and his personality, I'm starting to feel that this is the Jellal back then… Maybe I'll have the—No! We had our answers, I can't back down… now that he tried to avoid me that time…

 _[_ _"I have a fiancée."]_

"Ne, Jellal…

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the stars are within our favor?"

"I think so."

I felt a warm hand touch mine and I found Jellal blushing madly looking away avoiding my eyes, I smiled and took his cheeks in my hand.

"Erza I—"

"Shhh."

I was crying that time, again, I was crying… Jellal brushed away the tears and pulled me closer to him but the tears continues to flow… Am I sad? No. I'm happy, I'm happy that I get to be with the man I love.

"Jellal…"

"I-Love-You… Erza."

A kiss from Jellal's lips reached mine and words cannot describe how happy I was when he said it to me, that he loves me and I do too.

*FLASH*

"Gotcha!" Mirajane suddenly appeared from the bushes and took a picture of me and Jellal kissing. CRAP!

"I-I need to go! See you Erza!" And Jellal left.

"Its nice to see you two getting along together, ne Erza?" Mirajane said.

"H-Hey! D-don't s-s-show that picture to our guildmates!" I panicked.

"Sure… " Mirajane stated but then suddenly, she changed her tone. "If you let me play with you."

This is not really what I wanted to happen… But at least, that date went well.

" _I love you too Jellal." I thought._

 _ **END OF ERZA SCARLET's POV**_

 _ **Jellal Fernandes' POV**_

(After the camera thing)

CRAP! I was seen! I need to eliminate that camera…. Though… its useless, I can't go in there and steal the camera away from Mirajane, that girl is a devil! Well, that date was the best date I've ever had…

"JELLAL! Running away on your own HUH?!" Ultear suddenly comes out of nowhere and chased me down with a devilish look on her face… I totally forgot our deal!

ERZA!HELP!

 _ **END OF JELLAL FERNANDES' POV**_

 **.FIN**


End file.
